


Headache

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Existentialism, Logan.exe has stopped working, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 28





	Headache

Thomas sat in his bedroom clutching his head as he was struck by a sudden headache.

It's came out of nowhere and it seemed to get worse until actual tears ran down his face from the pain.

He had no idea where it'd come from and managed to call for Patton to see if he understood what was happening.

Patton appeared looking rather agitated, his hair was a mess and his face was bright red.

"Hey Kiddo, um, nows probably not the best time but what's up?" Patton asked in a hurried voice.

"I...ugh.... My head feels like it's being smacked into a wall." Thomas said, closing his eyes as the pain became almost unbearable.

"Oh shoot, um, it'll pass eventually just hold on a few more minutes kiddo, love you, be back in a bit" Patton then sunk down leaving Thomas wondering what on earth was going on.

Patton reappeared in the mindspace and wasted no time in running back to the kitchen where he once again attempted to drag Logan away from the wall he was headbutting repeatedly.

"Logan! Stop!" he said, tugging the logical traits arm as hard as he could.

Logan paused his headbutting to turn to Patton and say "but Virgil was right. We all named ourselves. Where did our sudden knowledge of said names come from? If I can't figure that out then there is no hope for me." he then went back to headbutting the wall.

Patton groaned in frustration, something he rarely did. He adored Virgil but his comment had really got to Logan and this was starting to affect Thomas.

"Virgil! Roman!" he shouted and the two traits came bursting in with slightly flushed faces.

Patton looked at them for a few seconds before shaking his head "OK I'm not even going to question why you're both so red in the face. Roman I need you to try and keep Logan from headbutting the wall and Virgil, we are going to be having a conversation."

Virgil glanced from Patton to Logan, struggling to stop himself laughing from both nerves and how ridiculous it was that the logical trait was headbutting a wall.

Roman grabbed Logan from behind and practically dragged him away from the wall as Patton fixed Virgil with a stern look.

"He walked in without knocking!" Virgil blurted out after a couple seconds and Patton closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Kiddo, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not allowed to break Logan just because he annoys you."

Virgil scowled "He's always telling everyone else off for walking in without knocking, yet apparently he's allowed to do that to us? Anyway I didn't intend for him to start headbutting a wall. I thought that he'd just do what he did last time, which was definitely preferable to him standing in my room staring at us... I mean me."

Patton pretended not to notice the last part of Virgils sentence or the way his face went bright red at the slip up. "I'll be talking to him about the knocking thing but you've gotta promise me that you won't purposefully break him from now on, OK?"

"Fine, I promise." Virgil muttered.

Patton turned round just quick enough to see Logan slip out of Romans grasp.

"Well, here goes nothing." Patton said and stepped in the way of the wall before Logan could headbutt it again.

Logans momentum caused him to collide with Patton who wasted no time in connecting their lips.

"ugh, at least warn a dude." Virgil said, putting his hands over his eyes while Roman stared with his mouth open in shock.

Logan pulled away, his eyes wide as he realised what just happened. "You.... You... You just..." he stuttered.

"Yep, and if you don't stop headbutting the wall you won't get another one." Patton said and walked out, grinning triumphantly as he heard Logan scramble away from the wall.


End file.
